love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Idol Heroine Champion/NicoMaki + Transcript
NicoMaki 'is a movie based on the project, Love Live! The movie centers on Yazawa Nico and her best friend,Nishikino Maki who's 2 years younger than her. Characters Yazawa Nico - The main protagonist. Nishikino Maki King Sun Queen Moon Sonoda Umi - The main antagonist. Minami Kotori - Umi's friend. Yazawa Nico's Mother Yazawa Cocoa Yazawa Cocoro Yazawa Cotarou Scene Index *Opening Credits *Welcome to the Yazawa Household *Nico and Maki *"'Tomorrow is Going to be a Great Day" *"A Cheer Up Song" *Umi's Plot *"Number One Lord" *Kidnapped! *"Nico's Lament" *Researching The Earth *The Power has Been Stolen! *Nico's Speech *"Go for the Win!" *Panic! *Leaving The Earth *Builiding a new Lair *Lost *A New Friend *The Duel *Umi Becomes Stronger *Nico's Ailment *Maki's Encouragement/"Never be the Same" *Status Update *The New Ruler *Back to the Castle *Nico Imprisoned *The Final Battle *Nico's Bravery *Earth Restoration *Heroes *Epilogue *Closing Credits Songs Tomorrow is Going to be a Great Day *'Sung By: Yazawa Nico, Nishikino Maki, King Sun, Gueen Moon, and the crowd' *'Note: Yazawa Nico and Nishikino Maki are getting ready for the Annual Fun Festival' A Cheer Up Song *'Sung By: Yazawa Nico' *'Note: Yazawa Nico cheers the hopes up' Number One Lord *'Sung By: Sonoda Umi and Minami Kotori (Backed by the One-Eyes)' *'Note: Umi's desire to rule the earth' Nico's Lament *'Sung By: Yazawa Nico' *'Note: Nico wallows the entire earth' Go for the Win! *'Sung By: Yazawa Nico and Nishikino Maki' *'Note: Nico and Maki's fight song' Tomorrow is Going to be a Great Day (Reprise) *'Sung By: Sonoda Umi' *'Note: Umi begs for King Sun and Queen Moon's power' Never Be The Same *'Sung By: Nishikino Maki and Yazawa Nico' *'Note: Maki shows Nico how to be brave after she asks how to perform an act of braveness' Go for the Win! (Reprise) *'Sung By: Yazawa Nico, Nishikino Maki, King Sun, and King Moon' *'Note: The gang celebrates how brave Nico is' Tomorrow is Going to be a Great Day *'Sung By: Yazawa Nico, Nishikino Maki, and the crowd' *'Note: End finale song, sung by everybody at the Annual Fun Festival' Transcript TOKYO MX MOVIES PRESENT... A MOVIE BASED ON LOVE LIVE! NICOMAKI Yazawa Nico: (Narrating) Hello everybody, I'm Nico, I love to help others Nico~ Well, *Cuts to the Yazawa Household* This is my house, where my family lives.'' *Cut to inside of the house, where her family is where they are*'' That's my mother, and those are my slibings Cocoa, Cocoro, and Cotarou. Well, I'm not here. *Cut to inside of Yazawa Nico's bedroom* *She is sleeping in her bed* Yazawa Nico: (Narrating) ''Well, don't I look so cute when I'm sleeping? *She rolls over at the end of this, then it zooms to her alarm clock, and it says "7:59"*'' Just a few more seconds, then you'll see how exited I am for tomorrow. *The alarm clock says "8:00" now* *Yazawa Nico jumps out of bed* Yazawa Nico: I'm exited!! One more day, ONE MORE DAY!!! *She goes into her closet and takes her pajamas off and when she takes it off, it goes to the kitchen, then when she's done, it goes back into her room* Yazawa Nico: (Narrating) ''I look ready! Don't you think? ''*At the end of this, she goes downstairs to the kitchen, then she sees her best friend, Nishikino Maki* Yazawa Nico:'' (Narrating) Well, this is my best friend, Maki. ''*Maki is stretching and yawning, then she sips her mug* Yazawa Nico: (Narrating) ''Well, tomorrow is the Annual Fun Festival! Yazawa Nico's Mother: Hello, Nico! Yazawa Nico: Well, tomorrow is going to be fun and exiting! Yazawa Nico's Mother: Well, what is it? Yazawa Nico: Tomorrow is the Annual Fun Festival! Yazawa Nico's Mother: Well, that sounds interesting! Yazawa Nico: Yup, it does Nico~ ''*It cuts back to Maki, still sipping her mug* Yazawa Nico: ''*To Maki* ''Did you hear that, Maki? Nishikino Maki: Yes, I heard that tomorrow is the Annual Fun Festival. Yazawa Nico: Well, there will be lots of fun! More coming soon. Category:Blog posts